


The Goblin Sting

by JaeNunyah



Category: Jim Henson - Fandom, Labyrinth (1986), The Police (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNunyah/pseuds/JaeNunyah
Summary: AU featuring Jareth played by Gordon Sumner





	The Goblin Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Henson really DID consider Gord for the role. He most wanted Michael Jackson, but I won't write THAT (maybe another LABYRINTH fan will). Yesyes, I know Bowie was perfect, but just for fun...

"Look, Sarah." Gord commands into the camera with fiercely piercing gaze and smoothly arch intonation. "...look what I'm offering you." One hand squeezes the padded bulge in the crotch of his costume's tights. "Your dreams."

"CUT!" The director's voice is wearily exasperated as filming grinds to a halt. "Mister Sumner, we talked about this..."

"How COULD we have?" Gord refutes airily. "I only just ad-libbed it for the first time." He flicks a strand of the outlandish wig out of his heavily made-up eyes. "What does it matter, anyway? This is a tight shot of my face. Nobody will SEE. It's already THERE, in the subtext."

The director is a mild-mannered, gentle soul, but his considerable patience is wearing thin with this increasingly difficult star. He decides to explain the technical before addressing the thematic.

"It causes a shift in the side of your neck, which the camera DOES register. The collar dips." He sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose where an incipient headache looms. "And, it seems, I can't stress the point enough...this is a CHILDREN's movie."

"You SAID you want seductive." Gord defends haughtily. "Besides, I'm king of the monsters. Shouldn't I be a bit of one myself?"

"CUTE monsters." The director admonishes mellowly. "I said seductive, not lewd."

" 'Lewd'?" Gord is affronted, or certainly appears to be. "I'm NEVER lewd. It's merely sugg-JEST-ive."

Having learned the dangers of bandying words with Gord, the director won't quibble. "TOO suggestive." He says, short but not exactly sharp. "I need you to come off a little less..." he pauses, but no other word will do "...rapey."

Several muted titters swirl amidst cast and crew.

Gord loftily declares "I didn't write the SCRIPT, just the whole soundtrack. If there's anything..." he sneers "...'rapey' going on, it can hardly be MY fault, now can it?"

The director's son approaches to stand beside his long-suffering father. "I told you we should've gone with Bowie."

Jim considers the pain both behind and before his eyes before admitting "I think you're right."


End file.
